A Swampy, Tickly Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a ritual of friendship backfires, a depressed Swampfire is whisked away to the Tickle Realm to cheer up!


**Here is a story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Swampfire was so incredibly excited! He was going to give Sasha one of the biggest honors of all; an honor of being a true friend! In his culture, when you had wonderful friends you wished to honor, you dumped your best mixture of swamp water, moss, mud, and leaves on them. It was so important that he had to wait for the right moment.

"Should I tell her? No! That would spoil everything! I want it to be a surprise!" Swampfire said to himself, now preparing the large bucket of large and disgusting goo. It smelled like rotten moss and old swamp grass, but he was thrilled! To his kind, it smelled absolutely wonderful. But to others? It smelled terrible! But he was not aware of this!

"Now to bring her here!" Swampfire smiled, now quickly writing down a note and sneaking back into the mansion. He was planning to leave it on her bed and he knew she would find it because she was going to be home from the store soon! As he entered her room and placed it on the bed, he heard the door open and someone call out!

"Hello! I'm home!" Sasha called.

"She's home!" he said in excitement, now running down the stairs and out the back door into the swamp. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she would come.

As Sasha entered her room, she saw the note on her bed.

Dear Sasha,

I have a big surprise for you! Please meet me in the swamp as soon as you can!

Swampfire

Sasha smiled happily and quickly put her bags down and looked at herself in the mirror. If she was going to be surprised, she wanted to look her best! She quickly changed into a nice shirt, a cute skirt, and quickly put her hair up. After a few moments of prepping, she was done!

"I wonder what it is?!" she said excitedly as she walked quickly down the stairs and out the back door. She could see some movement in the swamp a little further ahead and that made her pick up her pace a bit. "This is going to be great. I can feel it. He is so sweet for doing this surprise for me! I'm on the edge of my seat!" she giggled.

But the moment she entered through the vines and thick marsh brush, Swampfire put the entire plan into action. He had a large container filled with his special goop sitting on the top of the tree. The minute Sasha walked into the clear, the entire bucket dumped all over her from head to toe!

"Surprise Sasha!" Swampfire said with a happy cheer. "This was the best honor I could…"

"SWAMPFIRE!" She screamed, now glaring daggers at him and wiping the goop off of her! "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"W-What do you mean?!" He gasped, afraid of her sudden anger.

"How could you dump all of this slop on me?!" she snapped, now trying to wipe it off her clothes. "You said you had a surprise for me and you lead me out here to drop all this smelly crud on me?!"

"B-But this is a tradition of my people!" Swampire tried to explain.

"Tradition?! What kind of tradition is that?!" she growled. "This was an awful trick to play on me!"

"I-It wasn't a trick. I thought you would like this Sasha…" he said sadly, his heart breaking.

"NO! I don't like it at all! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and shower this mess off!" she snapped, now turning angrily and heading back to the mansion. Swampfire sadly turned away and walked deeper into the swamp. He felt absolutely miserable as he sat down on a boulder and drooped his head sadly.

"This didn't go as planned at all," he said, now letting a small tear fall.

"Hey there…don't cry." A gentle voice said. Swampfire turned in shock and saw Vivo and Jocu looking at him in concern.

"Jocu? Vivo? What are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"To cheer you up. We saw what happened from our realm." Jocu said, now standing him up.

"Yeah. She didn't like my surprise at all. I wish I never did it." Swampfire said sadly.

"Aww c'mon. You didn't mean any harm. She just didn't understand because you surprised her." Vivo said.

"And we can't have any frowns here. Come and have some fun!" Jocu grinned.

"No, I don't think so. I need to…uh…do some stuff here," he said lowly.

"Now now, there is plenty of time for that stuff. Come and join us!" Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and teleporting them all to the realm.

* * *

Once his vision adjusted, Swampfire's eyes widened at all of the feathers and furry trees, objects, grass, and other items. He was overwhelmed!

"T-This is your home?" he asked.

"Yes. And you are welcome here," Jape grinned, now walking out and introducing himself, along with the other brothers.

"So he's here for some fun huh?" Blithe smirked.

"Yes. He's had a bit of a mix up back on Earth so he needs some intervention," Jocu winked.

"And we are the perfect ones to help!" Vivo smiled.

"Help with what?" Honey asked as she, Giggles, and Twinkle flew up to them. They, however, screamed as they saw Swampfire. They each screamed and hid in the brothers' fur and hair!

"GAH! H-H-H-ey! Honey, that tickles!" Vivo chuckled, now feeling Honey trying to hide under his fur. "Come out of there!"

"No way! He's s-s-s-scary!" Honey protested.

"And he smells yucky!" Giggles said, holding her nose.

Jape was chuckling as he was trying to dislodge Giggles from his chest fur and Jovi was trying to get Twinkle from behind his neck fur! After a moment, the brothers got the fairies and began tickling their tummies and making them laugh.

"Now calm down!" Vivo smirked, tickling Honey.

"He's a friend," Jape chuckled, now tickling Giggles.

"So relax," Jovi added, now wiggling his claws gently on Twinkles' tummy.

After a few moments, the fairies stopped laughing and took a closer look at Swampfire. He gave them a sad smile and waved shyly. He may have looked a bit scary, but he also looked sad and miserable.

"Are you alright?" Giggles asked, now more curious than scared.

"I had a terrible day and I ruined a friendship with someone," Swampfire said sadly, now feeling a tear roll down his face.

"Oh, don't be sad!" Giggles said, now flying over to him and hugging his face. She still cringed a little from the alien's smell.

"Don't cry!" Twinkle said, now flying over and rubbing against his neck.

"We want to cheer you up," Honey cooed, now pressing a playful kiss on his cheek. Swampfire chuckled because it tickled his cheeks as he moved back, but Jocu caught him.

"Nope! This is just the beginning! We brought you here to cheer you up and now you are going to get cheered up!" Jocu smirked.

"And we want to help!" Giggles smiled, now wiggling her fingers at him.

"N-No!" Swampfire laughed, now trying to get away and he then created a vine cocoon around himself. Jocu smirked at the tactic, but knew that it wouldn't stop them!

"Hey! No hiding!" Honey said, now sticking her head inside a hole of the cocoon!

"Come out of there!" Giggles demanded playfully, now sticking her head in too.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Twinkle giggled. She and her sisters wriggled inside the cocoon and began tickling Swampfire.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! STOP!" The tickling threw off Swampfire's concentration and the cocoon withered away.

Honey used her magic to make feathers roots pop out of the ground and subdue Swampfire.

"These vines can't hold me!" Swampfire was going to mentally command the vines to release him, but the Tickle fairies stopped him with tickles.

"Oh, no you don't!" Twinkle teased as she tickled Swampfire's armpit. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Giggles tickled his other armpit. "Tickly, tickly, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Swampfire laughed hard as his worst tickle spot was breeched by their tiny tickling fingers. He wasn't able to focus and will the vines to free him.

While her sisters tickled Swampfire's underarms, Honey tickled the alien's stomach. "I've never tickled a monster this ticklish!"

"I'M NOT A MONSTEHEHEHEHEHER!" Swampfire corrected while laughing. "PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you promise to cheer up?" asked Jocu.

"YES! YES! I PROMISE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jocu snapped his fingers. "Alright, girls. That's enough."

The fairies stopped as requested. Jocu helped Swampfire stand up. He chuckled when the alien's knees wobbled as he stood. "You're pretty ticklish, aren't you?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone!" Swampfire said with a pleadinglook on his face. "People will think I'm a softie!"

Vivo shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with being a softie. In fact, having a soft side brings people close to you. Like Sasha."

"Sasha..." Swampfire lowered his head.

"Yep. I happen to know that she's been looking for you." said Jocu.

Swampfire looked surprised. "She has?! Really?!"

Jocu nodded. "We'll take you home to her."

* * *

Back at the Grant Mansion, Sasha was in her bathrobe, slippers and had her hair wrapped up in a towel. She was taking her shower until she heard Swampfire had gone missing. Then she dropped everything she was doing and rushed outside to find her swampy friend.

"SWAMPFIRE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasha called out. "SWAMPFIIIIIIIRRRRREEE!"

From behind, two strong green hands covered Sasha's eyes. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Swampfire!" Sasha was so happy, she tackled Swampfire with a big hug, both of them falling into the mud. "I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! The guys explained why you did that to me! I'm really, really sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Sasha. But you're all dirty!"

Sasha looked at her filthy robe. She smiled. "It's okay, Swampy. It's only mud."

"Swampy?" Swampfire questioned his new nickname. "I don't know about that-"

Sasha started wiggled her fingers at him. "Say you like your nickname or I'll tickle your pits silly!" she warned teasingly.

Swampfire squeaked. "NO! Anything but that! Okay! Swampy it is!"

Sasha giggled and hugged her friend. "Good."

Jocu, Vivo and the Tickle fairies watched the two friends laughing and returning home together.

"Our work here is done, ladies." Honey said. She and her sisters high-fived.

"Well done, indeed." Jocu said.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hi, guestsurpise! I want to talk to you about some story ideas so message me when you read this! :)**


End file.
